bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Elected
| purpose = To spread the belief that Fullbringers are the chosen people. |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF |}} The Order of the Elected is a secret order founded by under the pretense that the heroes of legends and prophets of holy books were actual Fullbringers. Fullbringers are the chosen people meant to guide humanity and protect it from the ultimate evil. In ancient writings, the supreme being will select a certain amount of humans from the earth to guide as shepherds. Unlike the other races whose humanity is often questioned, Fullbringers are beings of absolute power who retain their natural soul. And such, the Order of the Elected believe that Fullbringers are the chosen by the alpha and the omega. The Order of the Elected also claims that fullbringers were the ancient kings and queens who forwarded humanities evolution. Figures who the Elected claim were actually fullbringers consist of Gilgamesh, Beowulf, Heracles and even the more recent Vlad the Impaler. This divine rite has allowed them to stretch their influence into hundreds of other religious sects. So much so, there have been normal humans who have began worshipping certain Fullbringers who utilize their powers to perform miracles. Overview Headquarters The Order of the Elected's headquarters exist in a massive fortress stationed towards the western end of Huecco Mundo. It is the product of building a base and using it as an object of familiarity. Thus, through the activation of his Fullbring, was able to transform the structure into a mighty fortress which responds to his every mental command. The fortress, aptly named Sin Estrellas, is a massive tower which is said to reach the heavens of Huecco Mundo. It is a structure that is both living and breathing, a soul brought forth and optimized to serve the lord which its master serves. One of the main benefits of this fortress is its inability to be accessed or even located through average methods. The tower's interior is often known to appear larger than one would expect from judging the exterior. It possesses hundreds of rooms that range from both living quarters for members and prisons for captives. There is also a large cafeteria area followed by a massive underground training arena. The Order of the Elected also utilizes the tower to store excessive knowledge, storing their books in numerous library's located towards the bottom the tower. The main meeting room is at the top of the tower where the crimson throne sits for ***. There is a secret series of chambers with one particular passageway leading to the Order's greatest treasures and their greatest secret. Within are numerous doors which are linked to other locations in the human world. This is accomplished using the Fullbring of , a power that creates a connection between two objects or locations. These doors are bridges that utilize spacial distortions in a manner similar to the Hollow's Garganta. These bridges allows members of the order to easily maneuver to the actual headquarters by accessing marked doors. There are numerous doors scattered across the world that are marked for this exact purposes. Sin Estrellas is heavily guarded by both members of the Order and beast known as Daemons. Neither hollow nor hellish, Daemons are mysterious creatures that stem from ***'s own Fullbring. They are monsters of thousands of different designs capable of performing different abilities. Daemons have their individual purposes and capabilities. Allowing members of the Order to focus on other functions as opposed to.. Equipment Notable Members Trivia *